God Of Wine
by FayesEmeraldEyes
Summary: S? Go out for a night of drinks but end being taken farther than they'd ever want to go. The title should give you a hint. My first Tragedy story!


| |  
  
"God Of Wine"  
  
Romance/Tragedy  
  
FayesEmeraldEyes  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A/N: Written in Spikes POV.... But who is it about... Read and see!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these silly things but no Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me yadda yadda yadda... By the way if you like this and are interested in reading my other Cowboy Bebop shite then check out my website ^ above ^ And this is a song fic so the song doesn't belong to me either.. that one goes to Third Eye Blind.  
  
God Of Wine... A Song Fic  
  
Once he yells Last Call the doors will shut and out we must go. Chugging back that last little burning bit you lay down your glass with the last bits of money which could have been used to buy yourself something really nice... but not today. You to will exit. You still taste it, it burns on your breath and in the back of your throat. I saw you spot me. You're not as drunk as I am but I can see it your eyes. You're lonely and the alcohol is eating away at you. I know you're in love with me and your not saying it. Hidden behind the sensation of my drinks, I'm falling in love with you every second and every minute. But I won't say it, I could never say. Were both on the line.  
  
*Every thought that I repent Is another chip you haven't spent And your cashing them in all in. Where do we begin? To get clean again... Can we get clean again?*  
  
No buttons to push.. Our only choice is to walk. No sense in flying zip crafts on a belly full of liquor. We'll take the car. Walking alone with you, the light it focuses itself around your face. Those orbs of emerald, they suck me in. Always there to lead me through the crowds of people that try there hardest to push by and separate you from your friends. But not tonight. I'm determined to keep up with you. To wait for a smile to creep its way onto your face. Were nearing the car. Soon it really will be just the two of us. I could tell you then.. and blame it on the liquor if I had to. It seems right.  
  
*I walk home alone with you. And the mood you're born into, Sometimes you let me in And I take it on the chin I can't get clean again, I want to know, Can we get clean again?*  
  
She gets in the driver's seat. I can see it all in my head. It isn't right I should be in that seat, but I brush it by and climb into the seat next her. She's beautiful. Her hair is starting to move slightly as she starts the car. Were off. Waiting for the moment. I open my mouth. You turn the radio on. I just stare out the window. Next I know, the radios off again. It's silent. Turning I start but don't even get to begin. In this moment you are sitting beside me in the car, next your gone. And the glass it cracks.  
  
*The God of Wine comes crashing through The headlights of a car that, Took you farther than you thought you'd ever want to go. We can't get back again. We can't get back again.*  
  
The dealer at the car lot said the Volvo (TM) was our safest bet. It sacrifices its life for you. Good for the average bounty hunter. He's a liar. You should be holding me not the other way around. You've taken that last drink. That last step. You're last breath. I can say it now but it won't come out. I'm choking on my own tears. I don't want to let go, I can't!  
  
*She takes a drink and then she waits. The alcohol it permeates. And soon the cells give way. And cancels out the day, I can't keep it all together.*  
  
You're gone. Angels walk at your mercy, but one angel will never get the chance to walk again on this earth. My angel was taken away from me. A siren that will always ring in my mind.  
  
*And the sirens song that is your madness, Holds a truth I can't erase All alone on your face.*  
  
Days have passed, the months have flown, and a year has already gone by. I no longer count the seconds or the minutes of the day. You're not around, Body and Soul. I miss you, do I sound crazy? I miss the rain. Your tears from heaven. And those words they only haunt me. Saying them aloud makes no sense here now. Another sunny day, another shot, another chance at remorse. I should have been you. You should have been me. And you should have known that I loved you. But really, how could you ever love me if I don't even love myself. Drink till my madness has subsided. *Every glamorous sunrise. Throws the planets out of line. A star sign out of whack, A fraudulent zodiac. And the God of Wine is crouched down in my room. You let me down, I said it. Now I'm going down. And your not even around.*  
  
What's the sense in staying around to watch the stars. You know I have never seen a shooting star until now. A bottle of the drink and the pills that give it a taste. They will take me now and I can't keep it all together. A crash on the floor, a person no more.  
  
*And I said no... I can't keep it all together, I know...I can't keep it all together. And theres a memory of a window. Looking through it I see you. Searching for something, I could never give you, And theres someone who understands you more than I do, A sadness I can't erase. All alone on your face.*  
  
I love you Faye... I will see you again.  
  
**** ''To lose love is like a cowboy without his horse'' ****  
  
A/N.... Well that was a first time story for muah. Its different from what Ive written before but I like it alright. Review not flame please! www.angelfire.com/alt/fayesemeraldeyes/ I know this story was a bit OOC but honestly... I don't care! : ) 


End file.
